1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for defining a distortion function based on a distortion region, by determining the distortion region with respect to a synthesized image of an intermediate view.
2. Description of the Related Art
A depth image refers to an image indicating depth information of a corresponding color image. In a 3-dimensional video (3DV) system, the depth image is used as additional information for synthesis of an intermediate image of at least two color images. When compressing the depth image, it is more desirable to measure a distortion amount at a view for synthesis of the images rather than to measure distortion of the depth image. Therefore, all experiments for depth image compression are currently performed according to the former method.
Here, there is a need for a new distortion function reflecting characteristics of the synthesized image to predict a distortion function value approximate to an actual value.